24
by Netellafim
Summary: OS citronné, Foursome. Cadeau pour les 24 ans de Noweria.   Lee Jordan a peur, très peur. Ce jour est le jour de tous les dangers. La menace rôde, et il espère arriver à passer entre les mailles du filet une dernière fois...


Blabla de l'auteur : Bien le bonsoir !

Comme prévu, pas de chapitre cette semaine mais j'ai fais un effort quand même en écrivant cet OS. Parce qu'il y a des occasions qu'il ne faut pas rater, et des personnes qui comptent. Tant pis pour le reste. Je publie donc (avec une grosse heure de retard, désolé pour ca) cet OS en l'honneur de la fabuleuse Noweria, qui mériterait une flopée de compliments et autres superlatifs, mais ce serait donner de l'eau à son moulin et faire péter l'élastique de ses chaussettes. Et moi, j'ai pitié des chaussettes. Tout ca pour dire, je t'adore à fond poulette. J'espère que ce cadeau groupé entre ta bande et moi (tania sama slaavy et elleay sahbel ont toutes les trois écrit des OS pour ceux que ca intéresse) t'aura fait plaisir !

Sur ce, désolé de ne pas être plus loquace, mais je sors d'une semaine d'intégration des plus mouvementées, et je suis complètement épuisée. Il me manque approximativement les 2/3 de mes heures de sommeil de la semaine dernière, je vais donc m'excuser à nouveau pour mon manque de créativité et vite torcher cette publication avant d'aller au lit =D

Merci aux lecteurs, aux reviewers, merci à mon ancienne (osef mais j'ai envie de la remercier), merci surtout à Nono parce que je la kiffe trop et que je suis trop contente de l'avoir rencontré !

Bonne lecture

Netellafim

Disclaimer : Je suis grave à la ramasse. J'ai plus de voix, mon père s'est inquiété quand il m'a eu au téléphone. Et je me suis fait peur en me regardant dans la glace hier matin. Trois ans en prépa, et j'arrive encore à repousser les limites de la privation de sommeil. Ia des gens qui meurent comme ca, je vais peut-être faire attention. C'est très intéressant d'ailleurs de se dire que dormir est aussi vital que manger. Du coup je m'en veux un peu moins d'être une marmotte. De même, je m'en veux moins de manger un carré de chocolat quand je me dis qu'il FAUT manger =) Et sinon, la vie est belle ! Oh et le personnage de Ryan est ma propriété exclusive. Le reste appartient à une copine à moi, je sais pas si vous la connaissez, ma pote Jojo. Vous voyez ou pas ? Je vous la présenterais la prochaine fois qu'on se croise en soirée. Mais seulement si en échange vous me payez un verre.

Fond Musical Proposé : Je suis trop HS pour me demander ce qui irait avec ca, alors j'ai fait plouf plouf dans mes musiques. Ecoutez donc _Walkin' on the sun_ des **Smash Mouth**, et même d'autres musiques d'eux (notamment la très très célèbre All Star du même groupe, elle est géniale).

Je propose et tu disposes petit lecteur farineux (quand je suis fatiguée, les mots sortent en aléatoire. C'est assez marrant à voir IRL. Là c'est juste chelou je crois XD)

Enjoy

* * *

_**24**_

Lee Jordan se réveilla très tôt ce jeudi matin. Bien avant que son réveil ne sonne. Bien avant même que le soleil n'émerge de la couche de nuages qui couvrait l'horizon, comme souvent en septembre à Londres. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais d'habitude, et de plus en plus souvent au cours des deux semaines précédentes. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le jour le plus dangereux…

Il contempla le soleil se lever – ou plutôt la luminosité croitre, car avec un ciel aussi lourd et bas, il n'avait aucune chance d'apercevoir l'astre du jour, même depuis le 9ème étage de sa résidence universitaire. Une fois sa tasse de thé vidée, il s'habilla tant bien que mal.

La glace de sa petite salle de bain lui renvoyait un reflet peu flatteur. Des cernes creusaient sa peau d'ébène, ses yeux étaient brillants de fatigue. Il passa sa main dans ses dreadlocks, sa grande fierté. Il tenait beaucoup à ses cheveux. Et il fallait qu'il fasse tout pour terminer la journée sans les perdre…

Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir son reflet, et ses mains se crispèrent sur la faïence.

Lee entamait sa sixième et dernière année d'étude à la fameuse Ecole de Sortilèges de Londres. Il avait réussi à échapper au supplice pendant les cinq premières années, grâce à un mélange de chance, d'astuce et de vigilance constante. Cette année, pour la dernière fois, il devrait renouveler l'exploit. Plus que quelques heures. Quelques heures à tenir, et il serait sauf. Machinalement, il caressa une énième fois ses cheveux. Une dernière fois… Ensuite il serait sauf…

Il avait adoré ces quelques années d'étudiant. Un mode de vie à part, des fêtes à n'en plus finir, des profs géniaux, des amis fidèles, des tonnes de déconnade, une vie associative riche, un avenir brillant qu'il se construisait entre deux murges,… Mais comme toute école, l'ESL avait aussi ses petits bizutages et autres traditions moins agréables pour celui qui en fait les frais. L'un des rituels les plus célèbres et les plus redoutés, c'était la birthday party… Celui dont c'était l'anniversaire subissait divers tortures, pratiquées par le reste de ses camarades de classe. Le protocole de torture dépendait des années. Cela mélangeait humiliations, alcool, marqueurs indélébiles et divers sorts bénins mais irréversibles. Vous aviez parfois droit à une coupe de cheveux type rasage à blanc, avec épilation intégrale en prime, ou parfois vous visitiez les zones les plus inhospitalières du bâtiment C, aussi appelé le zoo puisque ce bâtiment contenait en majorité des animaux servants à diverses expériences, tous n'étant pas d'innocentes souris blanches, loin de là. Certains élèves avaient été lâchés dans des endroits inconnus, parfois dans des déguisements ridicules, après avoir reçu des sorts de désorientation. D'autres refusaient tout simplement d'en parler.

Lee avait toujours réussi à garder sa date d'anniversaire secrète, brouillant les pistes avec habileté et mentant de manière éhontée. Jusqu'à cette année. Sa dernière année. Les seuls qui connaissaient sa date d'anniversaire étaient les frères Weasley, en qui il avait une confiance totale : ils ne l'avaient jamais trahi en 5 ans, ce n'était pas cette année qu'ils allaient le faire.

Le jeune homme était particulièrement nerveux, listant les milles écueils possibles de cette journée. Ses proches savaient qu'il ne fallait pas lui envoyer de carte d'anniversaire ou quoique ce soit du même acabit. Il cachait soigneusement ses papiers d'identité. Tout était sûr, et en théorie, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème…

Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il savait que le dispositif de sécurité qu'il plaçait pour garder le secret de sa date d'anniversaire était parfaitement verrouillé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrifié. Un pressentiment tordait atrocement son estomac. L'angoisse était d'autant plus cruelle qu'il n'avait jamais su quel était le programme des tortures infligées aux cinquièmes années ! En effet, on ne pouvait subir le rituel qu'une fois pendant sa scolarité, et la plupart se faisaient donc attraper invariablement dans les deux voire trois premières années de leur scolarité. Très rares étaient ceux qui arrivaient à passer toute leur scolarité sans subir le rituel, exceptés les veinards dont l'anniversaire tombait pendant les vacances et qui étaient donc tranquilles puisqu'on ne pouvait procéder à la cérémonie que le jour exact de l'anniversaire. Et il n'avait jamais trouvé personne ayant subi l'épreuve lors de son ultime année. Alors, plus encore que les autres années, il craignait cette journée.

Il jeta sa besace sur son épaule et souffla pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Face à la porte, pour lui-même, il chuchota :

« Joyeux 24 ème anniversaire mon pote... »

Il sourit, avant de se concentrer à nouveau. Il fallait avoir l'air aussi normal que d'habitude. Il inspira profondément puis souffla. Il sortit ensuite et referma sa porte derrière lui, un masque serein fixé à ses traits.

Il descendit et retrouva sa bande d'amis devant la résidence. Il consentit aux habituelles embrassades, interpellations joyeuses et poignées de main, faisant tout son possible pour avoir l'air détendu. Enfin, il serra la main de Fred et lut aussitôt dans ses yeux que celui-ci savait. Dans ses orbes clairs, il lisait un « joyeux anniversaire » plein d'amusement. Lee hocha la tête, reconnaissant du silence fidèle du jumeau. Il savait que les deux Weasley, dont la loyauté était indéfectible, ne lui ferait pas faux bon et le soutiendrait.

Bientôt, tous étaient assis dans l'amphithéâtre et écoutaient un grand homme maigre et terne leur détailler les infinies subtilités d'un sortilège aussi complexe qu'ancien.

Agité, l'ancien Gryffondor à la peau d'ébène était incapable de se concentrer correctement, remuant sans cesse, soupirant et jetant des coups d'œil angoissés à sa montre. Son voisin lui donna un coup de coude qui le fit sursauter.

« Quoi ?

‒ Bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Tu as des doxys dans le caleçon ou quoi ? »

Il fit un sourire d'excuse à Ryan, un camarade écossais dont la rousseur solaire faisait ressortir étrangement le bronzage cuivré. Ses yeux d'un noir abyssal brillaient de curiosité. Lee se mordit la lèvre, l'odeur musquée de l'eau de toilette de l'étudiant revenant tout juste de vacances sous les tropiques emplissant ses narines. Il se murmura une excuse vague et s'enfonça à nouveau dans son siège, tentant, en vain, de fixer son attention sur le maitre de conférences. Il sourit pour lui-même en remarquant que le cours de ses pensées avait été légèrement dévié : de son anxiété quant à ce jour spécial, il était maintenant focalisé sur l'odeur virile de l'eau de toilette de son voisin au charme indiscutable. Comme souvent, il se demanda en vain d'où lui venait ce goût qu'il avait toujours eu pour les rouquins. Que ce soit le roux flamme des jumeaux Weasley, la tignasse Auburn de l'américain qu'il avait connu deux ans plus tôt lors de leurs vacances en Floride, ou bien les vagues reflets cuivrés qui ornait les tempes et la barbe de Seamus, il n'avait jamais su résister aux milles et unes nuances de l'orange. Ce qui d'ailleurs donnait des tableaux étranges, l'éphèbe à la peau noire à côté du pâle jeune homme lactescent au visage parsemé de taches de son…

Un sursaut dans le monologue linéaire de l'enseignant tira Lee de ses pensées. Il fit de son mieux pour se recentrer sur l'évolution du sortilège présenté à travers les âges, effaçant tant bien que mal ses questions sur les éventuelles étincelles de plaisir qui pourraient illuminer les délicieux yeux tombants de son voisin blond vénitien. Un instant, son angoisse quant au risque de diffusion de sa date d'anniversaire revint, et il soupira. Plus que quelques heures…

La journée s'écoulait avec une lenteur atroce, l'ancien Gryffondor ayant de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme. Pour compliquer encore d'avantage la chose, il devait subir les remarques désobligeantes des jumeaux Weasley qui s'obstinaient à le taquiner en multipliant les sous-entendus devant témoins. Lorsque la dernière heure d'étude des baguettes s'annonça, n'y tenant plus, il prétexta des maux de tête insoutenables – ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge en réalité – et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte verrouillée derrière lui qu'il consentit enfin à souffler.

Après une bonne heure à tourner en rond et à tenter de se détendre, il se fit un repas sommaire, répondant à l'appel de son estomac qui n'avait reçu en tout et pour tout que du thé le matin et quelques maigres fragments de repas à midi.

Une fois son repas avalé, il prit une longue douche chaude puis se fit un thé et se força à se poser dans son vieux fauteuil défoncé pour souffler un peu, des douleurs le lançant à dans les épaules et la nuque tant il avait été tendu durant toute la journée. Il repensa à sa celle-ci, puis à ses 4 dernières années dans l'école. Ses amis, ses amours, ses amants, ses profs, ses mauvaises notes, ses week-end qu'il dédiait souvent à des recherches dans la chambre des jumeaux Weasley pour leur futur entreprise de farces et attrapes, projet qu'ils avaient monté dès Poudlard et qui les avait tous les trois amener à choisir ces études poussées des sortilèges. Il réfléchit à sa vie futur, et tenta de deviner où il serait dans dix ans. Le regard perdu dans le vague, il dessina mentalement son bureau en tant que Co-directeur de la firme mondialement connu Farces et Attrapes Weasley, Weasley & Jordan. Il avait déjà quelques croquis du logo, le sigle FAWWJ aux couleurs fluo entouré de nombreuses étincelles, cotillons et autres, le tout surplombant une baguette magique croisée avec un feu de Bengale.

Oui, il n'avait aucun doute sur ce fait : leur société serait prospère, et ils seraient tous très heureux. Et peut-être qu'il aurait un petit appartement chic avec son petit ami, un roux sans aucun doute, mais surement pas un des jumeaux Weasley – pour plusieurs raisons, les principales étant qu'il refusait de mélanger amour et travail et surtout qu'ils avaient déjà tenté l'expérience avec eux par le passé, et qu'il s'était avéré qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis qu'amants. Qui sait, peut-être trouverait-il le courage de demander à Ryan s'il était gay avant la fin de l'année…

Ses pensées dérivaient déjà vers un hypothétique futur où il rentrerait du siège social de sa multinationale de farces et attrapes pour trouver son petit ami roux nu dans un bain moussant, mais il fut interrompu par des coups discrets frappés à la porte. Aussitôt, tout son corps se tendit, à nouveau aux aguets, et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur : 23h23. « Fais un vœu » se dit-il intérieurement(1). Moins de minutes à tenir. Quel choix faire ? Fallait-il répondre aux coups ou faire le mort ? Si c'était important, les coups auraient surement été plus vifs. Et l'inconnu derrière la porte pourrait toujours venir lui parler le lendemain…

Nouvelle série de coups. Il se mordit la lèvre. Inconsciemment, sa main réajusta ses dreadlocks. Etait-il prêt à prendre le risque ? Il finit par se lever, la curiosité l'emportant sur sa peur irrationnelle. Après tout, aucune chance que l'information ait fait surface, surtout pas maintenant.

Il se leva donc et alla jusqu'à la porte.

« Qui c'est ? »

Il était conscient que demander cela allait le faire passer pour un parano ou un fou, mais il s'en moquait pour le moment.

« C'est Ryan, ouvre moi… »

Aussitôt, des brides de ses divagations précédentes lui revinrent et il rougit… Dommage qu'il n'ait pas de baignoire dans sa salle de bain ! Il souffla puis ouvrit. Il trouva Ryan adossé au mur en face de sa porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Joyeux anniversaire Lee… »

Avant même que le noir ait eu le temps de réagir, des mains fermes le saisirent, le trainèrent dans le couloir et un sortilège de sommeil le toucha. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le regard amusé de son fantasme alors qu'il sentait ses jambes le lâcher.

Quand il se réveilla, il frissonna. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il analysa la situation. Il était debout, contre un mur en pierre, retenu par des liens de contention en tissu. Et il était très peu vêtu. Pour autant qu'il parvienne à en juger, il estima qu'il n'avait plus que son caleçon en dernier rempart contre le froid mordant qui régnait la nuit dans l'école.

« Allons, tu peux ouvrir les yeux Lee… Nous n'attendons que toi ! »

A contre cœur, il obéit à la voix mielleuse. Il tomba nez à nez avec Théodore Nott dont les yeux bleus pales brillaient d'une lueur que l'ancien Gryffondor jugea aussitôt sadique. Le brun avait été élu représentant de leur promotion, et en tant que tel présidait la plupart du temps aux rituels divers et variés exécutés au sein de leur année. Il tenait d'ailleurs entre ses longues mains blanches un lourd grimoire qui semblait très vieux et que Lee reconnut aussitôt. Son vis-à-vis fit un pas en arrière et réajusta ses lunettes fines sur son nez sans se départir de son sourire carnassier.

« Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là ce soir n'est-ce pas ? »

Des rires montèrent de la semi obscurité qui régnait. Tentant de réanimer ses anciens réflexes de combattant acquis pendant la courte guerre contre Voldemort, le regard de Lee fit le tour de la salle. Sans doute se trouvaient-ils dans les sous-sols de l'école. La plupart des élèves de sa promotion étaient réunis dans la pièce. Il aperçut, en retrait, ses deux meilleurs amis qui avaient la mine basse.

« Fred, George !

‒ Désolé vieux mais c'était…

‒ On était obligé ! Et puis tu nous remercieras sans doute…

‒ Un jour prochain… »

Les deux copies conformes suivaient le fil de ce qui semblait être leur pensée commune, la même moue désolée imprimée sur leurs visages identiques.

« Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Intervint Théodore, irrité d'être interrompu. Tu as été très fort Lee… tenir cinq ans sans y passer… Tu étais le seul de la promo à avoir réussi cet exploit ! Et je dois t'avouer que je suis très fier en tant que chef de classe d'avoir réussi à atteindre l'objectif des 100% dans notre année. »

Lee retint les insultes que lui inspirèrent son angoisse et l'air satisfait du jeune sang pur qui avait décidément gardé des habitudes hautement exaspérantes d'ancien Serpentard. Mais la victime préféra garder son venin pour lui : il avait encore ses cheveux, et son caleçon, et il était loin d'être certain que ca durerait. Mal à l'aise, il s'agita, testant aussi discrètement que possible la solidité de ses liens.

« Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, ne faisons pas durer inutilement l'attente, il semblerait que l'invité d'honneur s'impatiente. »

Nouveaux ricanements goguenards. Lee se jura intérieurement de faire payer à chacun d'entre eux leur jubilation malsaine.

« Comme le veut le protocole, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous pour la fête d'anniversaire de notre très estimé camarade et ami, Lee Jordan. »

Des sifflements enthousiastes se répercutent contre la pierre, un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme.

« Il est, comme vous le savez tous, élève en cinquième année de la prestigieuse Ecole de Sortilège de Londres. En ce 18 septembre, nous sommes réuni pour lui souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année d'une part, et d'autre part pour lui faire un cadeau très spécial, à savoir lui offrir une expérience qu'il n'oubliera pas de si tôt. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa peu à peu. Lee pensa avec exaspération que Théo était certes exaspérant mais qu'il était foutrement doué pour se ménager des effets dramatiques.

« Au risque d'énoncer des évidences, je vous rappelle que le protocole de cette expérience est strictement détaillé dans l'antique Grimoire des règlements étudiants de l'ESL que je tiens actuellement dans mes mains. La teneur de la fête varie en fonction du niveau de l'étudiant. On se rappelle tous de nos camarades auxquels on avait soigneusement raser les cheveux, la barbe et tous les poils du corps en première année... »

Quelques grognements approbateurs parcoururent l'assemblée.

« Peu d'entre nous sont capable de ne pas exploser de rire au souvenir de Fred et Georges courant nus dans l'enclos des Mangoulins à langue verte… »

Cette fois, des rires appuyèrent l'affirmation du président.

« Bref, nous connaissons tous la teneur des cinq premiers protocoles d'anniversaires. Mais ce soir, nous avons une chance unique… »

Il appuya cette déclaration d'un coup d'œil amusé vers le pauvre centre d'attention qui frissonnait contre son mur de pierre, se demandant à quelle sauce il allait être manger et remettant nettement en cause l'emploi du mot « chance ».

« En effet, le rituel réservé aux sixième année est très rarement employé, et n'a d'ailleurs plus été exécuté depuis 16 ans si les registres sont exactes. »

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut la salle.

« Je vais donc cesser de vous faire patienter, et couper court au suspens en vous lisant les consignes officielles ! »

Tous se turent, Lee compris, au bord de la rupture.

« Consignes de la birthday partie : 6ème année. Cette cérémonie a la particularité de se dérouler en très petit comité, considérant son caractère extrêmement spécial. »

Des protestations s'élevèrent.

« Les tortures seront laissées au choix du bourreau. Il est libre de faire exactement ce qu'il souhaite à sa victime. Cependant, pour poser des limites à cela l'heureux invité d'honneur a le droit de choisir deux témoins qui pourront au besoin ramener le bourreau à la raison. Il n'a pas le droit de choisir le bourreau, qui sera désigné parmi les camarades de l'élève par le sort expliqué ci-dessous. Ne seront admis dans la pièce de l'exécution que la victime, le bourreau et les deux témoins éventuels. »

Une explosion de mécontentement retentit aussitôt et emplit la petite salle humide, chacun réclamant le droit d'assister à la cérémonie. Théodore ramena le calme d'un geste sec de la main.

« Je vous comprends, très chers camarades, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas plus le choix que vous ! Les règles sont les règles, et il me revient de les faire respecter, quelque soit mon avis. Lee, tu vas donc commencer par choisir des témoins et…

‒ Fred et George ! »

Quelques grognements remuèrent l'assistance devenue maussade.

« Bien. Maintenant, avant que nous sortions tous, je vais donc lancer le sort d'identification du bourreau. »

Théodore se tut quelques secondes, lisant attentivement les instructions. Un pli rida un instant son front pâle.

« Bien, les témoins doivent se placer de part et d'autre de la victime… »

Les jumeaux s'exécutèrent, faisant la sourde oreille face au flot d'insultes que murmura le supplicié, hors de lui mais incapable de mettre à ses amis la baffe qu'ils méritaient.

« Et tous les bourreaux potentiels sont priés de s'aligner le long du mur et de fixer la victime attentivement. »

Lee observa ses camarades se mettre sagement en ligne, fébriles à l'idée de pouvoir être le bourreau, le fixant tous avec sérieux. Il frissonna en constatant quelques regards lubriques préférant visiblement s'attarder sur son torse ou même son caleçon plutôt que son visage.

« Bien. Il est dit d'attendre une trentaine de secondes pendant lesquels vous devez visualiser les tortures que vous désirez faire subir à la victime, puis je jetterais le sort… »

Théodore se décala pour ne pas se placer entre Lee et ses camarades. Puis après de longues secondes d'un silence pesant, Nott fit un mouvement de poignet relativement complexe sans prononcer la formule. Aussitôt, une étrange fumée rosée sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur cet étrange ruban vaporeux qui ondulait comme un animal, s'étirant en direction de Lee. Celui-ci se figea, inquiet, alors que l'extrémité d'ectoplasme vint lécher son torse, sa gorge, avant de plonger dans ses cheveux. Le contact était étrange, pas vraiment solide, et vaguement tiède…

Enfin, le serpent rosé se retira puis partit cette fois vers la rangée d'élèves contre le mur d'en face. Il se promena devant les élèves, allant parfois caresser leur front ou leur visage, mais se rétractant toujours pour continuer l'inspection. L'instant s'étirait infiniment dans un silence d'église, tous étant fasciné par l'étrange spectacle. Enfin, arrivé aux deux-tiers de la file, le sortilège s'intéressa de près à un élève en particulier : Ryan, qui fixait Lee avec un sourire étrange. Le serpentin de vapeur refusa de lâcher le roux, et finit par se rompre au niveau de la baguette de Théodore pour disparaitre.

« Voila. Le bourreau sera donc Ryan… Maintenant, tous les élèves en dehors du bourreau, de la victime et de ses témoins sont priés d'évacuer les lieux pour le bon déroulement de l'exercice… »

Difficilement, la foule quitta lentement la salle en trainant des pieds et en protestant vivement. Enfin, Théo atteignit la porte et la ferma avant de se retourner vers les quatre garçons.

« Ryan, tu es libre d'employer tous les sortilèges et outils qui pourraient te venir à l'esprit. Pour ma part, je conseille au moins un petit sort de chauffage, pour mettre Lee dans des dispositions plus… compatibles avec la suite des évènements. »

Ryan hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Lee était perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils semblaient sous-entendre. Il jeta un regard aux jumeaux qui étaient tous les deux rouges tomates, semblant mal à l'aise.

Théodore fit un sourire à Lee puis sortit, verrouillant derrière lui, les laissant seuls.

Ryan reporta son attention sur Lee, le fixant en silence pendant de longues minutes.

« Ecoute Ryan, si tu veux bien, tu pourrais commencer par me détacher, et on oublierait tout ca !

‒ Pourquoi je me priverais du plaisir de t'avoir à ma merci ? »

Un frisson secoua Lee. Alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose à répondre, tentant de surmonter la déception que lui inspirait le jeune homme qu'il espérait être son ami, il fut coupé par un mouvement de baguette de ce dernier qui fit apparaitre un bandeau autour de ses yeux.

« Non, Ryan, s'il te plait, ne… »

Il fut coupé par un doigt se posant sur sa bouche.

« Allons, ne m'oblige pas à te bâillonner aussi… »

Le doigt quitta sa bouche et se promena sur sa joue, suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à ses cheveux.

« Je t'en prie, fais ce que tu veux mais ne me coupe pas les cheveux ! »

Ryan suspendit son geste.

« Pourquoi je te couperais les cheveux ? Tu es très bien comme ca ! »

Lee soupira de soulagement avant d'émettre un hoquet : Ryan avait saisi fermement ses cheveux et tirait sa tête en arrière. Il susurra à son oreille :

« Si je les coupe, je ne pourrais plus faire ça… »

Lee ne put retenir un gargouillis pitoyable alors que la langue râpeuse de Ryan vint taquiner sa gorge. Il crut entendre Fred ricaner quelque part à sa droite, mais il était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que cette langue chaude sur sa peau, et la main douce qui flattait son ventre. Alors c'était ça, sa torture d'anniversaire ? C'était loin d'être traumatisant… Il gémit en sentant Ryan griffer son flan, et chercha désespérément ses lèvres à l'aveugle.

« N'y pense même pas Jordan ! »

La main de l'écossais se referma sur son visage, et repoussa fermement sa tête qui heurta le mur.

« Fred, George, puisque vous êtes là, vous pourriez peut-être… me donner un coup de main. »

La voix de Ryan était chaude, pleine de promesses lubriques, et Lee haleta. Presque aussitôt, il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches, et tirer lentement son caleçon vers le bas pendant que Ryan maintenait toujours son visage tout en dévorant sa gorge. Il sentit l'élastique du vêtement buter sur son érection déjà douloureuse, et l'une des mains familières d'un Weasley frôla son sexe pour le débarrasser du morceau de tissu gênant.

L'ex Gryffondor était totalement déboussolé, plongé dans l'obscurité, son univers auditif se résumant à son souffle haletant, ses propres gémissements et au sang qui battait dans ses oreilles. Et s'ajoutaient à cela toutes ses sensations, toutes ses mains qui courraient sur sa peau, et son imagination qui tentait de visualiser le tableau, Ryan penché sur sa gorge, les Weasley à genou en train de lui retirer son caleçon…

Une bouche vint déposer un baiser léger sur sa hanche gauche, et il sut aussitôt que c'était Georges, de même qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait que Fred pour caresser avec doigté l'arrière de son genou droit, zone sensible qui le faisait toujours trembler de manière incontrôlable.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, il se cambra quand les doigts mutins de Ryan atterrirent sur sa bouche entrouverte et son bassin rencontra alors celui du jeune homme dont l'érection était presque aussi douloureuse que la sienne. Sans réfléchir, Lee prit entre ses lèvres les doigts délicats du roux, mimant une fellation sans la moindre pudeur. Il entendit George grogner, sans doute à cette vue plutôt inhabituelle – Lee avait toujours été assez peu expansif au lit, il n'avait que rarement été dominé, et il était encore plus exceptionnel de le voir réclamer de cette manière – et bientôt, la main de celui-ci prenait en coupe ses testicules sensibles pendant que les doigts de Fred frôlait sa hampe rendue humide par la violence de son désir. Ryan retira ses doigts humides de la bouche sensuelle du noir pour les laisser courir jusqu'à son téton, qu'il tortura tout en soufflant sur la trainée humide qu'il avait dessinée. Cela fait, il rompit le contact et recula de deux pas. Les jumeaux suivirent le mouvement, laissant Lee nu et tremblant contre le mur, geignant.

« Que penseriez-vous d'un lit ? »

Aussitôt, il entendit les deux Weasley entreprendre d'invoquer un lit tandis qu'il sentit la chaleur du corps de Ryan recouvrir le sien sans pour autant qu'il le touche.

« Tu es vraiment torride Jordan, tu sais ça ? »

Il avait murmuré de telle manière que seuls eux deux entendent, et Lee ne put émettre de réponse plus élaborée qu'un gémissement alors que la main de Ryan se refermait à la base de son sexe. Avec une lenteur cruelle, elle remonta jusqu'au gland, son pouce courant sur la peau fine, avant de redescendre puis de lâcher prise, entrainant une supplique inepte de Lee.

Le Gryffondor trembla violemment quand il devina ce qui provoquait le bruit humide près de son oreille, et aussitôt son imaginaire invoqua l'image de Ryan léchant sensuellement ses doigts plein du liquide séminale de sa victime consentante. Après quelques secondes, le bruit cessa, et la main frôla ses testicules avant que les doigts ne passent sur le périnée, et remontent encore vers l'anneau de chairs sensibles de Lee. L'index de l'Ecossais décrivit un petit cercle, étalant sa salive sur le pourtour de son anus. Le noir sentit ses muscles se contracter à ce contact alors que ses cuisses s'ouvraient et que tout son corps se tendait en avant dans l'espoir de rencontrer la peau de Ryan.

Un rire rauque répondit à ses mouvements, et une voix ronronna à son oreille :

« Tu le veux si fort… c'est trop bandant Lee… »

Aussitôt, l'index de Ryan répondit à la demande muette de son amant et pénétra le fourreau de chairs humides, provoquant un cri de plaisir.

Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles le doigt fouilla lentement le corps du jeune homme, Fred souffla, à quelques mètres de là :

« C'est prêt ».

A son grand désespoir, Lee sentit l'index du roux quitter son corps et celui-ci reculer de quelques pas, le laissant à nouveau seul. Il sentait maintenant du liquide couler le long de sa verge tellement son excitation était forte.

Il reconnut l'odeur du savon des jumeaux Weasley qui l'avaient rejoint pendant que Ryan se déshabillait un peu plus loin, à en juger par les bruits de froissements de tissus.

« On peut pas te laisse comme ca mon pote… »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux amis de Lee posèrent chacun un baiser léger au coin de ses lèvres avant de s'agenouiller à ses pieds. Le noir sentit ses jambes le lâcher alors que l'un de ses fantasmes de réalisait, et que les deux rouquins les plus sexys de Poudlard faisaient courir leurs bouches identiques sur son sexe tendu. Il maudit le bandeau qui l'empêchait de profiter du spectacle, secouant la tête dans l'espoir futile que le tissu se déplace. Le rire de Ryan face à son agitation irrita un instant le jeune homme, mais les lèvres de George se refermaient sur son gland pendant que la langue de Fred s'attaquait à ses testicules, et il oublia instantanément tout ce qui n'était pas leurs bouches.

A peine deux minutes après que les jumeaux se soient mis à user de leurs talents sur lui, le noir rendit les armes et éjacula dans la bouche de l'un de ses futurs associés.

Il entendit distinctement celui-ci avaler, et se mordit la lèvre à ce son. Ses jambes refusant toujours de lui obéir, il pendait lamentablement, à bout de souffle, retenu seulement par les liens à ses poignets. Des bras puissants se glissèrent sous ses aisselles alors que Ryan jeta le sort qui dénouait ces liens, et Lee tenta du mieux qu'il put de tenir sur ses jambes alors que ses deux meilleurs amis le menaient au lit. Aussitôt qu'il fut assis sur le lit, il retira son bandeau. Avant même que ses yeux se furent réhabitués à la lumière, il fut poussé, allongé sur le lit et à nouveau attaché. Après quelques secondes, ses yeux se firent à la faible lumière qui baignait le cachot et il découvrir Fred, Ryan et George tous les trois debout cote à cote au bout du lit, tous nus. La peau légèrement dorée de l'Ecossais faisait ressortir par contraste la pâleur des jumeaux. Lee chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire qui rendrait compte de ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, mais la seule chose qui lui vint fut

« Putain… »

Les trois bourreaux –puisqu'on ne pouvait plus vraiment définir les jumeaux comme d'innocents témoins – rirent en réponse à son exclamation.

« Bien, mon petit Lee, c'est bien gentil tout ca mais ne perdons pas de vue que ceci est censé être une séance de torture… »

Ryan s'agenouilla entre les jambes largement ouvertes de Lee pendant que, comme s'ils s'étaient mis d'accord à l'avance, les deux Weasley firent le tour du lit et vinrent s'assoir de part et d'autre de son torse. A gauche du lit, les jumeaux avaient invoqué une table de nuit sur laquelle se trouvaient différents instruments. Lee se dévissa la tête tant bien que mal pour arriver à voir correctement les futurs armes dont ils allaient user sur lui, mais la main de Ryan saisit son menton et le força à ramener son attention sur lui.

« Garde un peu de suspens voyons, sinon c'est moins drôle… »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Fred se pencher sur ladite table de nuit, saisir quelque chose, puis jeter un sort d'allumage. Un doux parfum sucré se répandit dans l'atmosphère, et après quelques secondes Lee se raidit : il reconnut le parfum de l'une des créations destinée à la gamme coquine de FAWWJ, à savoir la bougie comestible au gout de bonbon. La bougie produit une cire liquide qui se transforme en pate au contact de la peau, qui ne tache pas et surtout qui est comestible. Le modèle rose que tenait Fred était la bougie au bonbon. Le roux lui lança un sourire amusé face à sa probable expression estomaquée, et il tendit la bougie allumée à Ryan.

« Si on commençait la torture, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Aussitôt, joignant le geste à la parole, il fit basculer l'objet et un filet brûlant de cire vint s'écraser sur sa peau noire, dessinant un S entre ses pectoraux. Il ne put retenir un cri alors que son corps se tendait. Déjà, Ryan recommençait, la cire chaude éclaboussant le torse ébène. Il cessa ensuite et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Aussitôt, Lee vit les jumeaux se pencher sur lui et lécher la cire, leurs langues mutines insistant sur les points qu'ils savaient sensibles chez lui comme ses tétons et ses clavicules. Absorbé par les attentions de ses amis, il ne vit pas Ryan qui recommença à verser la cire et la surprise le fit crier à nouveau quand la brulure s'étala sur son ventre, autour de son nombril et vers son bas ventre. Il se redressa pour discerner le responsable par-dessus les deux tignasses rousses des supposés témoins qui s'activaient toujours avec entrain. Il rencontra les deux yeux noirs qui venaient le poursuivre dans ses rêves depuis des mois déjà, et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir tellement celui-ci affichait une mine gourmande et un regard lubrique plein de promesses d'extase.

Il laissa retomber sa tête dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux pendant que l'Ecossais se penchait sur lui et venait suivre les sillons sucrés du bout de la langue en descendant toujours. Le souffle de Lee se faisait de plus en plus haché et saccadé alors que la langue taquine approchait de son érection qui était déjà nettement réveillée. Enfin, sans préambule, les lèvres pulpeuses de l'écossais encerclèrent le gland de Lee qui gémit longuement. Quand il ne resta plus aucune trace de cire comestible sur le torse de l'ex Gryffondor, les Weasley se redressèrent, suivis de près par Ryan qui cessa ses attentions sur son sexe maintenant totalement tendu. Le bourreau sourit à sa victime d'un air obscène, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air de délice. Ses mains caressèrent les cuisses ouvertes du noir avant de converger vers ses fesses. Il trembla quand l'index de son fantasme retrouva sa place au fond de lui, très vite rejoint par un second. Il tenta de ne pas perdre pied et suivit des yeux les jumeaux qui se levèrent, et allèrent jusqu'aux pieds du lit pour dénouer les liens qui retenaient ses chevilles. Aussitôt qu'il retrouva le contrôle de ses jambes, Lee ne put qu'écarter un peu plus les cuisses, faisant rire Ryan. Les Weasley détachèrent ensuite ses bras, mais tout ce que le noir put faire fut de se cramponner aux draps alors que Ryan glissait un troisième doigt en lui.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, la douleur et le plaisir qui consumaient son ventre occultant ses pensées, il entendit un gémissement sur sa droite et en ouvrant les yeux, il constata que Fred, n'en pouvant plus, commençait à se masturber, les yeux mi-clos. Il réalisa que si lui avait déjà joui, ses trois tortionnaires étaient toujours frustrés. Ryan sourit et retira avec lenteur ses doigts du corps de son aman.

« Tu devrais peut-être s'occuper de ton témoin impatient… »

Lee se redressa tant bien que mal, et approcha du bord du lit à quatre pattes. Fred ayant déjà compris son intention s'approcha de lui. Aussitôt, Lee planta son regard dans les yeux clairs de son ami et ancien amant, et sans hésitation prit son sexe entre ses lèvres. Un grognement appréciateur lui répondit.

George monta à son tour sur le lit, s'approchant du dos de Lee. Il entreprit de caresser le dos et les fesses du jeune homme, mais Ryan l'interrompit :

« N'oublie pas George, il est à moi… »

Le ton possessif et autoritaire qu'il employa fit frissonner l'objet de la querelle. Oh oui, il était tout à lui…

Malgré un grondement déçu, George resta derrière le jeune homme à quatre pattes et continua à le caresser, lui arrachant des soupirs lascifs. Il se tenait sur ses genoux, s'appuyant de part et d'autre des jambes de Lee, et d'une pression il força celui-ci à resserrer les cuisses. Puis il prit son érection en main en haletant, sous le regard acéré du bourreau. Il caressa du bout de son sexe la raie des fesses de Lee dont le dos se creusa aussitôt. Mais au lieu de répondre à sa demande en le pénétrant, George glissa son sexe tendu entre les cuisses moites et serrées du noir en gémissant, et entama des vas-et-viens rapides. Ryan restait en retrait contemplant en silence le spectacle de Lee encadré par les deux jumeaux, au son d'une symphonie de bruits mats dus à la percussion des hanches de George sur les fesses du noir, des gémissements des deux roux et de bruits humides que produisait la bouche avide sur le sexe tendu de Fred.

Bientôt, les jumeaux rendirent les armes, jouissant de manière quasi-simultanée. George de laissa tomber sur le dos, et Fred tanguait sur ses jambes, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres humides de Lee qui s'était assis sur ses talons, révélant la tache du sperme de Georges qui maculait son estomac et l'état de son érection douloureuse. En se passant la langue sur les lèvres, Fred entreprit de caresser son ami mais aussitôt, il se fit rappeler à l'ordre.

« Fred… »

L'interpellé se redressa, frustré. Ryan soutint son regard avant de plonger son regard sombre dans celui de sa victime.

« Je pense que tu seras d'accord pour renvoyer tes témoins, Jordan… »

Lee retint de justesse un frisson à l'idée de rester seul avec l'homme qu'il désirait si fort depuis des mois, et hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Beaux joueurs, les Weasley se retirèrent, se rhabillant tout en reprenant leur souffle. Ils sortirent bientôt en se congratulant et jetèrent un joyeux « Bon anniversaire ! » unanime à leur ami avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Immédiatement, abandonnant toute illusion de contrôle, Ryan sauta sur le lit et vint se coller à Lee, toujours assis. Pour la première fois, il l'embrassa avec passion, lui arrachant un gémissement. Le noir tenta de passer ses bras autour du coup de son amant mais celui-ci saisit ses poignets et avec force le plaqua contre le matelas, l'écrasant sous son corps. Il ronronna :

« N'oublie pas que tu es ma victime ce soir… »

Un large sourire aux lèvres, il lécha l'oreille du jeune homme allongé sous lui qui déjà remuait les hanches pour mettre en contact leurs érections. Incapable de patienter plus longtemps, Ryan passa ses mains sous les genoux de Lee et releva ses jambes pour les placer sur ses épaules. Sans préambule supplémentaire, il saisit son érection et vint se poster face à l'anneau de chair qu'il avait préparé avec attention un peu plus tôt. Son regard rivé à celui de sa victime, le bourreau se fondit dans son corps avec lenteur, centimètre par centimètre. Ils gémissaient de concert, tremblant sous la violence de l'instant. L'Ecossais savoura quelques secondes la sensation d'être entièrement enfoui dans le corps moite du gryffondor avant de se mettre à bouger, d'abord en suivant un rythme lent, puis bientôt plus rapide. Ils bougeaient au diapason, Lee poussant sur la tête de lit pour envoyer son corps à la rencontre de celui du roux au dessus de lui. Ryan envisagea un instant de mettre Lee à quatre pattes pour accroitre leurs sensations, mais il était incapable de renoncer à la vue de son visage perdu dans l'extase, ses yeux flous, sa bouche ouverte qui suppliait. Ses dreadlocks couvraient l'oreiller comme autant de rayons noirs, et en cet instant le roux remercia mentalement les Weasley d'avoir choisi des draps blancs.

Sentant l'orgasme approcher, Lee descendit ses jambes des épaules dorées, lâcha la tête de lit et se cramponna aux épaules de son amant, l'attirant à lui pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de l'écossais. Enfin, l'orgasme explosa et irradia tout son être avec violence, jusqu'à ses orteils qui tremblait violemment. Alors que ses muscles internes se crispaient autour du sexe du roux, celui-ci rejoignit son amant dans les limbes du plaisir dans un cri rauque. Ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, essoufflés, épuisés.

« Joyeux anniversaire Lee… »

Celui-ci ne put répondre, se contentant se serrer son amant contre son torse.

Ils restèrent longtemps allongés en silence l'un à coté de l'autre. Tous les deux étaient éveillés, retenu loin des bras de Morphée par l'angoissante question « et maintenant ? »

Lee finit par faire appel à tout son courage d'ancien Gryffondor et tenta le tout pour le tout. Il se redressa sur le coude, fit un sourire mutin au jeune homme allongé à coté de lui et demanda :

« Dis, maintenant que le rituel est fini, tu n'es plus mon bourreau ?

‒ Euh… non…

‒ Bien dans ce cas, prépare toi à endurer mille souffrances, parce que je suis un bourreau bien plus cruel que toi ! »

D'un geste leste, il saisit une paire de menottes sur la table de chevet et entrava la main gauche de son amant qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il se pencha lentement sur lui, jusqu'à sentir son souffle caresser ses lèvres, et attendit. Après quelques instants qui semblèrent durer infiniment, le roux combla l'espace entre eux et embrassa tendrement le noir qui sourit contre ses lèvres : décidément, cette nouvelle année s'annonçait sur les meilleurs hospices !

* * *

**NOTES**

(1) Oui parce que quand je regarde l'heure et que l'heure est symétrique (22H55) ou double 22h22, 10h10,…), le rituel c'est de faire un vœu. C'est le même genre de connerie que de dire « tiens, quelqu'un pense à moi » quand on voit des trainées de fumée d'avion dans le ciel…

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire ma petite Nono d'amour =) Et pour répondre à ta question qui viendra peut-être, je dirais « elles sont épaulées ».

Sinon, détail en passant, l'histoire de base (le rituel de pourrissage d'anniversaire) m'a été inspiré par un épisode de Malcolm : l'école militaire dans laquelle est Francis dans les premiers épisodes pratiquent ca (mais pas de facon sexuelle :P). Rendons à César…

A bientôt (en théorie le chapitre des Anges sortira vendredi prochain, sauf problème).

Bise

Nella

PS : pour tous les gentilles lecteurs qui voudraient me dire à quel point je suis un génie qui va révolutionner la littérature, oubliez pas de souhaiter son anniv à nono ! =)


End file.
